No Entenderías
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Kuroko no dijo nada, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquella charla en un inglés totalmente americano, sino el saber cómo aquel sujeto había logrado devolverle el color a ese mundo que Daiki le había regalado.
1. Prólogo

**N**_o Entendería__**s**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Sintiendo un sudor frío humedecerle las palmas, Kuroko rebuscó en el fondo de su cartera, entre sus cuadernos y lápices de colores, aquel pañuelo tejido por esas manos torpes que más de alguna ocasión le acariciaran con ternura y las cuales necesitaba ahora mismo le sostuvieran.

La lectura estaba dada, y Tetsuya había pedido en voz baja se la repitieran tres veces más. Incluso pudo notar el enojo de la enfermera ante su terquedad. Se quedó de pie, sin respirar siquiera, pareciendo mirar las puntas de sus zapatos. Quería encontrar alguna brecha en las palabras dichas con anterioridad que le permitiera decirse que hubo escuchado mal, que todo era un error y que sus mareos y ese retraso se debían al estrés generado porque el semestre se estaba acercando a su recta final.

Pero no existía ninguna.

Estiró la mano, no sin antes haberse disculpado por su necedad, para tomar el sobre que contenía resultados positivos que si se transformaran en puntos a favor durante un partido de basquetbol no estarían ahora mismo perforándole el estomago y quemándole por dentro esos jugos gástricos que querían verle con el cuerpo encorvado.

"Gracias"

Arrugando el sobre junto al trozo de tela que le secara momentos antes, caminó hasta la salida de la clínica. Sintiendo que el aire del hospital era irónicamente más frío que el del otoño avanzando presuroso por las calles de la ciudad.

El tránsito era fluido, dinámico y monótono. Los ojos apagados, que tuvieran un brillo hermoso ahora ausente, no podían distinguir los colores de ese mar de metales rodantes al frente. Kuroko no pensaba ni veía más que la realidad que estaba creciendo en sus adentros. Sin notar a sus labios intentando moverse en lo que semejaba una sonrisa, Tetsuya continuó caminando con la cabeza baja, cartera en el hombro y el sobre y pañuelo desfigurados en la delgadez de su mano.

Las lluvias en otoño eran raras, pero más escuchar plegarias inconscientes por que se suscitara alguna como las que Kuroko hacía sobre la acera. Quería escuchar el eco de las gotas cayendo al suelo, sentir la oleada momentánea del agua evaporándose o ver la tierra cambiar de color al absorberla. De verdad que deseaba lloviera, para poder camuflar las lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos con silenciosa torpeza.

Estaba atardeciendo a una velocidad inusualmente lenta. Las nubes se formaban y deshacían indecisas frente al cielo que se tomaba su tiempo en maquillarse con una base azulosa y retocaba sus mejillas empleando un rosáceo de matices purpúreos. En los árboles el verde se había secado, los grises, naranjas y escarlatas eran los únicos colores extendiéndose sobre sus largas ramas y en esas hojas, la que no parecían tener intención alguna de desprenderse a menos de que el viento soplase junto a ellas mientras pasase acompañado de sonetos candorosos e infructuosos que olvidarían al rato.

Hoy era el último día de clases, el último, y los exámenes finales darían inicio la próxima semana. La vida de secundaria llegaba a la recta final, y Tetsuya sentía la necesidad de gastar todos sus tiempos fuera con tal de retenerlo tan solo un poco más, a aquel momento.

Se mordió los labios, saboreando vagamente un sabor similar a las frambuesas. Nunca imaginó, o no lo había hecho hasta que lo _conoció, _que la noticia que podría hacerle la persona más feliz ahora le estaba derrumbando lerda y sañudamente. Ese acontecimiento se hallaba fuera de tiempo, de escena, de momento. Tetsuya tenía que estarlo esperando, con ansias, 10 años más e ideando la forma de joderle, a _él, _un ratopara posteriormente estarlo celebrando juntos con su plato favorito como cena.

Pero las cosas se adelantaban y Tetsuya no tenía idea de cómo debía manejarlas. Podía sentir el miedo fluirle por las venas, vertiginoso y propagándose de pies a cabeza. Su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, el negro de sus largas y rizadas pestañas le enmarcaban la mirada, acentuando el destello de ese par de lagunas retenidas debajo del celeste dibujado delicado en sus enormes iris acongojados. Las mejillas parecían ser víctimas de una brisa aduraznado que apenas si las había coloreado.

Tetsuya se detuvo, inspirando débil los aromas familiares. Estaba en las canchas locales cercanas a la escuela y lejanas de su casa. Divisó a lo lejos una banca al pie de unos abedules gemelos que caprichosos y rebeldes seguían vistiendo de verde. Se sacó de encima la cartera, corriendo el cierre para guardar el sobre y su pañuelo cuando se dio cuenta de que su móvil parpadeaba en aquel tono añil que eligieran esa tarde de Abril después de haberse confesado. Lo abrió encontrando un registro con 15 llamadas perdidas y 6 mensajes de texto.

"_Casi todos son de Momoi-san"_

Kuroko ignoró los que provenían de Kise y las 3 llamadas de casa. Comenzando a leer los de Satsuki.

_Tetsu-kun, ¿dónde te encuentras? Si gustas puedo pasar por ti para ir juntos a la práctica_

Kuroko quiso sonreír, Momoi siempre había sido muy amable a pesar de que en un principio no parecía estar de acuerdo en que trabajara para el equipo. Pero un día en particular, que no supo identificar, su relación había cambiado e incluso solía ofrecerse a menudo para encaminarle hasta su casa.

_Estoy en la biblioteca pero no he logrado encontrarte. Pensé que estarías aquí y que por ello no has respondido todavía a mi mensaje_

Lo enviado por Momoi le hizo recordar que debía hacer entrega de los dos últimos ejemplares que sacara al inicio de semana sino quería tener una multa que pagar al final de ésta.

_Tetsu-kun todos estamos esperándote. Él ha venido también, deberías venir. Seguro lo motiva, y también a los demás, incluyéndome_

La noticia casi le arranca un gemido que logró reprimir cuando se llevó la mano a la boca.

Así que _él había _asistido, después de sus repentinas y marcadas ausencias. Se encontraba de vuelta. Y no había estado allí para admirarlo.

_Tetsu-kun, ¿estás bien?, he hablado con tus compañeros y me informaron que hoy no has asistido a clases. Tengo pensado ir a visitarte cuando termine el entrenamiento_

Tetsuya alzó la vista un segundo hacia la esquina derecha de la pantalla de su teléfono: 19:11; para estas horas el entrenamiento había finalizado y probablemente Momoi estaría de camino a su casa. No pudo evitar temblar ante esa idea, las ganas repentinas de quedarse un rato más en esa banca aumentaron. No quería, no quería ver a nadie en ese preciso instante y tal vez en ningún otro.

Iba a cerrar el móvil para echarlo al fondo de su mochila, y olvidarse de lo leído cuando el centelleo índigo iluminó por completo el aparato y el icono de mensaje se desplegó adjuntando el nombre de quién lo enviaba.

_Nuevo mensaje de texto recibido._

_Aomine Daiki_

Su cuerpo perdió en un segundo su baja temperatura, percibiendo Kuroko como las manos se le enfriaban. La sensación de cansancio y que su menudo cuerpo pesaba tanto como el de un elefante le hicieron doblar las piernas, golpeándose las rodillas en el asfalto y tallándoselas en el proceso.

Sin mirar la pantalla apretó el botón con la leyenda _LEER, _mostrando una horrible resignación y esperando un momento, que dio la impresión de ser eterno, para alzar la vista, que le temblaba, para así empezar a leerlo.

_Estoy esperando, ¿a qué hora piensas aparecerte, Tetsu?_

Su reacción no fue la que esperaba o no supo notarla cuando sus ojos se abrieron reventando los manantiales contenidos, vibrando y cómo un fugaz pinchazo le surcó el vientre dejando vacío tras su paso. Se puso en pie, con sumo esfuerzo, no se sacudió la tierra en sus rodillas e ignoró las marcas de la acera enrojecidas y entintadas en su piel. Se sentó de forma recta, educada, y propia sobre la banca. Cerrando el móvil y apretándolo entre sus frágiles dedos antes de guardarlo en una bolsa al costado de su mochila.

Kuroko no respondería ese mensaje, ni muchos otros que vendrían después.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió ni cuándo el firmamento se había vestido de negro se la pasó mirando las canchas de baloncesto vacías y ser vagamente iluminadas por los altos faros que las rodeaban. Mientras el nudo amarrado firmemente en su garganta le asfixiaba paulatinamente. Dejándole un sentimiento doloroso.

De pronto el mundo que observaba su marcado e incomprensible tormento empezó a decolorarse. Los tintes de los muros, de las plantas, de las aves durmiendo en las ramas y de las cigarras al borde de los charcos se fueron perdiendo. Como si esos pequeños riachuelos que de sus ojos emanaban lavaran al universo dejándolo en matices de negro, grises y blancos. Tetsuya contempló al planeta sin color, bajando la mirada para ver sus manos tan blancas como la luna postrada en lo alto.

A eso se reducía su mundo. Al monocromático de un televisor averiado. A un lugar pintarrajeado por tristezas, agonías, desconsuelos, pérdidas, resentimientos y arrepentimientos.

Y a un viaje que no tenía regreso.

Tetsuya se puso en pie, sintiendo al universo girar a un ritmo que parecía generar una fricción en el centro de la cancha más cercana a su cuerpo. De éste una sombra empezó a brotar, derramándose por completo hasta sus pies y empezando a trepar por sus delgadas piernas. Tetsuya comprendió que era aquello y apretujó sus manos contra el vientre, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y gritando desesperadamente, rompiendo el nudo y sintiendo a la oscuridad filtrarse por su tráquea.

Kuroko había perdido la luz que iluminaba su mundo. La misma que lo coloreaba en explosiones desordenas y brillantes capaces de cegarle la mirada.

Lo había extraviado, a ese Aomine que tanto amaba.

Tetsuya no se movió, arrugó el suéter de su uniforme, clavándose las uñas en el estómago queriendo acostumbrarse rápido.

Y cuándo por fin creía haberlo logrado pudo sentir una firme pero a la vez gentil descarga entumirle.

Tetsuya no sabía con exactitud si tenía los ojos abiertos, quería saber que había sido aquello pero no le daba seguridad el siquiera mover un músculo.

Cuando intentó extender una de sus manos a la nada la descarga se repitió pero con mayor energía disipando la negrura por momentos.

"¿Q-qué es-"

Se enredaba en sus dedos algo a lo que irracionalmente no temía. Y _ese _algo comenzó a jalarle y a iluminar ese mundo sumergido en negros y blancos.

La calidez que corría por todo su cuerpo era extrañamente familiar y sin pensarlo lo dijo:

"Aomine_-kun"_

Pero ese faro destellante que le iluminara en medio de ese planeta desteñido no era lo que ansiaba.

"¿Ah?, hey ¿estás bien?"

Porque la luz de Daiki no era roja como la de ese sujeto que le sostenía entre sus brazos. Ni tampoco poseía unas cejas tan raras y los ojos llameantes como el magma.

"Taiga!, What are you doing?"

"Ah, Tatsuya"

"A girl?"

"Yeah, She doesn't look good"

Ni hablaba un idioma extranjero.

Kuroko no dijo nada, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo aquella charla en un inglés totalmente americano, sino el saber _cómo _aquel sujeto había logrado devolverle el color a ese mundo que Daiki le había regalado.

Y al cual solo pertenecían él y ella.

* * *

_**C**__ontinuará…_


	2. 01 Monocromático Femenino

**N**_o Entendería__**s**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

**01 / **_Monocromático femenino_

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

Por el sonido sordo que hace el balón al chocar contra el asfalto y el roce constante sobre su mano, Taiga aseguraba estar jugando o al menos botando la pelota, pero la persistente sensación de encontrarse atrapado en otro lado, uno lejano y chocante, marcaba en él cierto descontento que le impedía moverse con soltura.

"Are you ok?"

No se percató de _cuándo_ fue que Himuro se acercó tanto, tanto como para tener la imagen de ese enigmático y fascinante lunar cuidadosamente colocado debajo de su ojo derecho en primer plano. Quedándose estático al mirarlo con cierta fijeza, aquella bella marca dibujada a detalle en su rostro, y al mismo tiempo pensando en otra cosa. Tatsuya pudo adivinar su distracción y palpó con la yema de sus dedos el rostro ausente de Kagami. Tratando con aquel gesto de espabilarlo un poco.

"¿Huh?"

Taiga alzó la mirada lo suficiente para hallarse los amables y candorosos ojos de su amigo, en conjunto con una dulce sonrisa, observándole. Las luces tintinearon bajo el cielo estrellado, trayéndole a Kagami el tiempo transcurrido y el lugar original que se encontraba viviendo. Dejando de lado la ahora vaga y distante sensación de haber permanecido encerrado en algo oscuro, ennegrecido, pero con un aroma tristemente dulzón.

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

Abochornado y confundido aún, Kagami tomó la mano de Tatsuya, apartándola de su rostro y deteniendo el bote de la pelota.

"¿Eh?, ah, sí, estoy bien"

Himuro no le creyó.

"Entiendo. Estás pensando en ella"

El giro precipitado que diera la cabeza de Taiga, como si tuviera la misma flexibilidad que la de un ganso, le sorprendió. Así que Himuro había dado en el clavo. Pero aquello iba más para el propio Himuro que para Kagami.

"Es una chica bastante mona, ¿no crees?"

Taiga no le dio la razón, ni la importancia necesaria, por el contrario dijo en voz muy baja: "¿mona?, yo diría rara", haciéndolo sonreír.

Tatsuya le pidió enseguida el balón con un gesto amable de manos al que no supo negarse. Taiga se rascaba la cabeza insistente, enseñando una confusión tan clara como la noche mientras su amigo botaba el balón acallando los arreglos que las cigarras concretaban en un rincón del silencio instalado en aquellas canchas.

"¿Te sientes mal por no haberla acompañado a casa?"

Vino otra pregunta y Kagami no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior y saborear tras ello algo amargo al recordar el momento en que la chica se hubo despedido de ellos.

"La acompañaste hasta la estación"

Contestó haciendo un gesto de disgusto empleando la boca. Remembrando como Tatsuya se había ido en dirección al este junto con ella y como había regresado con una expresión, curiosa, intrigante.

Tatsuya jugueteaba con la pelota, cambiándola de una mano a la otra, con destreza y la marcada elegancia que lo caracterizara ya desde hace tiempo. Parecía hoy más relajado que de costumbre, Taiga podía intuirlo con solo verlo a la cara.

Himuro estaba contento.

Y él se sentía satisfecho.

"Siempre pudiste haber ido si tanto querías hacerlo"

Un movimiento fijo y Tatsuya tiraba hacia el aro desde la izquierda con una facilidad encantadora. Volteándose enseguida hacia Taiga quien desviara la mirada una vez que la pelota anotaba un tanto que no sería contado por ambos.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ella prometió enviarme un e-mail una vez llegue a casa"

Himuro se contuvo un instante, que duró segundos, para después reírse con distinción al ver la frente de Taiga arrugarse.

"Es una desconocida"

Alegó Kagami al encorvarse hacia adelante para levantar el balón, reprochándole con su tono de voz el ser tan descuidado o en su defecto ser demasiado amable; las chicas siempre habían sido débiles ante el encanto de su _hermano _y éste nunca les había negado el contacto aún cuando no les hiciera caso. Pero lo que Kagami no sabía y quizás nunca lo hiciera, era que Tatsuya por primera vez había sido quien pidiera un intercambio de cuentas.

"Entonces, ¿por qué te preocupa? _Come here_"

Esa pregunta tenía respuesta que ambos conocían y que ninguno de ellos diría. Hasta ese _desagradable _pero significativo momento_. _Kagami hizo caso a la invitación que le hiciera Tatsuya con aquel movimiento de muñeca y se dispuso a jugar hasta que las luces de las canchas se extinguieran.

Tratando de borrar el rostro aniñado envuelto en tristezas y las lágrimas que lo bañaban de aquella pequeña chica que por una extraña razón no brillaba como lo hacía toda la gente que había conocido hasta ahora, con el sonido del balón y el rechinar de su calzado deportivo.

Y que sin poder notarlo lo había encerrado en un mundo decolorado en el que ahora se hallaba parado bajo la luz de su propio faro. Siendo iluminado mientras sostiene entre las manos un deseo que no sabe exacto qué es en sí pero al cuál no puede dejársele escurrir.

Taiga siguió aparentemente entretenido sin poder olvidarla tan solo un poco, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en medio de lo que más creía amar en esos momentos abstrayéndolo de todo, el baloncesto.

* * *

La despedida fue relativamente larga, como de costumbre prometiéndose verse mañana para continuar aquel duelo empezado años atrás y hasta la fecha no culminado.

Las calles se incendiaban ante el centelleo desbordante de las estrellas y a Tatsuya se le antojaban igual que a un fósforo encendido. El brillo de los astros de esa noche ya no le parecía el mismo, no después de haberla conocido.

"No te culpo, Taiga. Has encontrado algo muy peculiar"

Hablando a la nada mientras envolvía la mano izquierda en el anillo que colgaba de una cadena en su pecho.

Todavía puede recordar, claramente, el estruendo producido por su mirada y tras ella la descarga eléctrica quemarle los nervios. Así como la amarga desilusión cuando la acompañó hasta la estación.

Nunca una chica le había preguntado el nombre de Taiga mucho antes que el suyo. Eso le desconcertó al mismo tiempo en que le diera vida a un deseo que no sabía tenía.

_Lamento las molestias causadas. Gracias_

Y luego un adiós que él no quería escucharle decir.

Conmemora con exactitud la sensación de su piel cuando le entregó aquel pedazo de tela que dejó caer al rebuscar en su cartera el pase del tren. Y una fragancia melancólica emanando de ella. Así como la peculiar ausencia de emociones en su rostro de muñeca. Que parecía mirar más al fondo de lo que él hubiera querido enseñarle.

Himuro no dijo nada y mintió a Taiga sobre el hecho de que le informaría de su llegada sana y salva.

Pues al final no tuvo el valor necesario para preguntarle su número, ni siquiera su nombre cuando ella se perdió entre la gente del otro lado de la estación sin volver la mirada.

"A Teikkou's girl"

Lo supo al ver el uniforme que portaba y por los dos años anteriores que arribara antes a Japón después de tanto tiempo en el extranjero, que le permitieron familiarizarse con las escuelas e institutos más importantes. Además que precisamente aquella era imposible de ignorar por los títulos ganados y el historial de victorias acumulado, no solo en el club de baloncesto.

Si estaba en lo cierto, ella pertenecía a un cielo demasiado alto, y podía asegurar sin saberlo, que existían arcángeles en este que no dejarían a los mortales acercársele.

Aún cuando ella parecía querer saber sobre Taiga, dejando las palabras no dichas reflejadas en lo profundo de su mirada.

"And The Miracle Generation"

Himuro suspiró deteniéndose un momento para alzar la vista al cielo. Creyendo por instantes que no estaba tan lejos.

"I'm here"

Escuchando una voz desde dentro, al girar la perilla de aquella puerta de esa casa, diciendo: "Es _tadaima_, Tatsuya" y risas después de ello.

* * *

Allí entre las sabanas, el reloj y los segundos corriendo, con las luces apagadas y los faros de los autos que pasan a intervalos bastante largos filtrando sus destellos sobre las ventanas de su cuarto, Kagami remembra los sucesos vividos de esa noche.

El paisaje conocido, aprendido, lucía normal excepto por un peculiar defecto ubicado bajo las ramas, sin explicación lógica, de abundantes hojas de aquel par de árboles semejantes. En ese lugar los colores no parecían poder alcanzarle, y el blanco y el negro proliferaban en un ciclo interminable. Taiga tuvo curiosidad, y un deseo desbordante cuando en la distorsión desteñida la figura de una chica apareció.

Ella lloraba con profundo dolor.

No supo si escuchó de los labios de Tatsuya llamándole ni tampoco el instante en que la voz apagada y desesperada de la joven se adentró en sus oídos, devorándose a los demás sonidos. Siendo lo único que podía oír.

Se detuvo cuando la alcanzó y aún pese a sentirse temeroso de romperla, la tocó.

Era tan esbelta.

Ella no tenía color, ninguno, cuando la vio a lo lejos, pero ahora que su mano la había atrapado pudo ver un suave celeste correr en sus cabellos y un delicado perlado envolverle la piel.

Incluso el uniforme se entintó y pudo ver sangre en las rodillas raspadas.

La llamó, no recuerda con exactitud las palabras que empleó pero lo hizo. Sin embargo ella replico diciendo: _Aomine-kun._

"_¿Su novio?"_

Si aquello era cierto entonces Himuro debía saberlo. Y hablando de éste, ¿cómo es posible que le diera su e-mail tan fácilmente a una desconocida?; de verdad que Taiga no lo comprendía. Eso era peligroso, arriesgado y sumamente molesto.

Kagami rodó a la izquierda, topándose con la vista hacia afuera. Se enderezó y abrió la ventana, dejando pasar al aire con olor a invierno.

Unos días más y empezaría a nevar, los rojizos y marrones se esfumarían y con ellos las tardes otoñales.

Cerró los ojos para aspirar el aire. Y volvió a verlos.

Aquellos ojos que se iluminaran con gotas de luz, exponiendo el lapislázuli de sus grandes y nostálgicas orbes empapadas en aguas agridulces.

Kagami arrugó el ceño y chasqueó la lengua aturdido, irritado.

"_Shit"_

Recargándose en el marco, esperando a que su memoria le abandonara para vagar tras el viento y perderse en la nada. Trayendo consigo al sueño que tanto había pedido nadamás haber arribado a su cuarto.

Rogando desde sus adentros no volver a verla, convirtiéndose tras ello en el más grande mentiroso que hubiera existido.

* * *

"Buenas tardes"

Al parecer nadie arriba le quería.

"Oi, ¿qué demonios crees que haces?"

Toda la noche no pudo dormir tratando de olvidarse de ella, ganándose esas horribles ojeras, y justo allí la tenía con una mirada vacía saludándole cortésmente. Y pareciendo estarse burlando de él.

"Saludando"

Eso era obvio, ¿lo tomaba por algún idiota o qué?

"Sí"

_¡¿Qué?!_

"Oh, pero si es _ningyou_-san. Parece ser que hoy te encuentras mejor, me alegro"

Tatsuya se veía fascinado, tanto como cuando Alex lo había elogiado esa vez por llevar a cabo la victoria de aquel torneo de verano. A diferencia de él que estaba sumamente agotado.

Himuro hasta le había puesto un sobrenombre, ridículo, pero que si lo meditaba era bastante ad hoc para su dueña sin siquiera conocerle lo suficiente. Pareciéndole familiarizarse con ella demasiado rápido. Enfadándolo sin siquiera notarlo. Si las cosas seguían aquel rumbo tan extraño que habían tomado, algo dentro de él le murmuraba que nada bueno saldría de todo aquello.

Nada.

"Gracias por lo de anoche"

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que la voz de la chica sonaba tan tenue, frágil, simulando al piar de un gorrión recién nacido que podía ser rota por el soplar del viento helado. Y que lucía bastante educada por la forma de comportarse.

Ella sin duda era extraña.

Sobre todo por ese insistente monocromático que la rodeaba, ocultándole a su vista el resplandeciente celeste de esos inexpresivos ojos que estaba seguro haber mirado anoche.

"¿Sucede algo?"

La oyó preguntarle, dándose cuenta Kagami de que la estaba mirando desde hace rato de una manera insistente, y con ese rostro flemático.

"Kagami_-kun"_

Su nombre salido de esos labios, golpearon en sus adentros. Agitándolo de momento y sofocándole rápido. No supo si se sonrojó cuando sintió un ardor en la cara ni si Tatsuya lo notó cuando le arrebató el balón.

¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? ¿Cómo es que conocía su nombre? Esperen, Himuro, seguramente anoche se lo dijo.

"¿Uhm?"

Kuroko parpadeó sin entender, asintiendo después a las disculpas dadas por Himuro acerca del comportamiento troglodita de su compañero.

"Hey Taiga"

Kagami anotó dos puntos antes de volverse hacia Tatsuya. Había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo después de lo ocurrido.

"_One-on-One_, ¿entendido?"

Propuso Himuro y Taiga aceptó importándole poco ya tener a una chica peculiar sentada bajo los abedules en esas tardes lejanas de otoño como audiencia; mientras ella abre sus cuadernos para repasar las clases y prepararse para sus exámenes finales.

Ignorando de nuevo los mensajes de esos arcángeles que pensara Tatsuya camino a casa. Y los cuales sin importar que ella los bloqueara terminarían por encontrarla antes de que pueda recuperar lo que ha perdido y ha venido a encontrar en esas canchas callejeras por casualidad.

Destrozando su oportunidad y asesinando a ese chico que parecía ser tan vívido como el recuerdo que atesoraba del verdadero Aomine.

* * *

**C**_**ontinuará...**_


End file.
